


Wicked Game

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Het, Incest, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



**Title:** Wicked Game  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Lily Luna, canon Ron/Hermione, Lily/OMC implied  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~2340  
 **Content:** Incest *g*, oral sex, vaginal intercourse, anal sex, infidelity, hint of dub-con  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thanks to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) for their help. Written for [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) because she asked. ♥ And Ron? Consider it a belated birthday present. You're welcome. *veg*

 _Harry was left to ponder in silence the depths to which girls would sink to get revenge._ ~"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"

 

Lily could still remember the burning humiliation she'd felt when her Aunt Hermione told her parents that Lily had had sex with Banning McLaggen.

And it hadn't even been that good.

She was going to kill Rose—it had to be Rose that had told on her, she just knew it.

Listening from the other room as her aunt talked about safe sex and pregnancy and Muggle STDs was like torture, but hearing her dad's voice, so full of disgust, when he said, "McLaggen?" hurt more than she would have liked to admit.

Even though she was a seventh year, already eighteen, apparently her parents had never imagined she'd have sex.

She supposed it was good they'd only heard about this last one. Her parents' reaction to her little tryst with Scorpius Malfoy two years ago might have meant her attendance at Beauxbatons. And him in Azkaban.

No matter, she thought as she watched her uncle from across the crowded room. He was dressed as a Beefeater for the annual Ministry Carnival, the same costume he'd worn every year as long as Lily could remember. The fabric at the belly had been extended several times to accommodate the slight pudge he'd started carrying in the middle.

Pulling her mask down over her face she started toward him.

She'd get her aunt back in spades.

~*~

Ron took a sip of his punch, eyes scanning the room. He never touched but he certainly enjoyed looking. He hated to admit it but he was glad Hermione hadn't been able to make it to the carnival as she was in Brussels for a conference.

There were several women dressed as school girls with short skirts and their hair in pigtails that caught his eye though their costumes were rather unoriginal. Nevertheless he wouldn't have minded the opportunity to turn one of them over his knee for a spanking.

Yes, it would be rather nice, especially if he followed that up by putting her over a desk and fucking her rosy red bottom. His cock twitched in agreement.

He couldn't complain about how often he and Hermione had sex. She just wasn't into that kind of thing.

A flash of gold caught his eye. He turned and saw someone dressed as a belly-dancer, shimmying and shaking her way across the floor. His eyes were drawn immediately to the pale skin of her stomach and the transparent bottoms showing off her shapely thighs.

When she spun and he caught sight of her deep auburn hair, he sucked in a breath. Hair like hers reminded him of Ginny, which in turn reminded him of a secret he'd take to his grave—how much he'd love to fuck his little sister.

Ron couldn't even conjure the shame necessary to be embarrassed. As long as no one knew, and he was only thinking about it, that was all right.

Watching the dancing girl, Ron felt seriously tempted. He could already picture her dancing for him, revealing her soft, young flesh a little at a time. Maybe doing a lap dance for him before sitting down right on his cock and fucking herself on it while he buried his face between her bouncing tits.

He grunted softly as he reached into his costume and adjusted himself, his cock hard and aching. Perhaps a quick trip to the loo was in order to take the edge off.

Quickly finishing his drink, Ron tried to keep one eye on the belly-dancer but lost her at some point on his way out. Just before he got to the loo, he passed a dark alcove in the corridor.

"I saw you watching me," a voice said, stepping up behind him. Small hands came around and ran up and down his chest. "It'll be our little secret. No one will know."

Ron looked around and didn't see anyone so he stepped into the alcove and then spun so he faced the woman.

Her face was hidden by the mask she was wearing but it was her cleavage he took note of. How he longed to brush his stubbled face against that soft white skin.

"What do you want?" he asked, hardly recognising his own voice.

She leaned up on tiptoe, took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, then put her arms around his neck. Pressing his lips to his ear, she said, "I want you to fuck me and come on my face. Fuck my mouth and my arse. Spank me, tie me up, use me. I won't break."

"Fuck." Ron groaned, his cock throbbing. He knew she could feel it, pressed together as they were. The need he felt was overpowering and it short-circuited his brain. "Let's go. I know a place."

"I can hardly wait," she said, her voice filled with promise.

~*~

"Your bedroom?" Lily asked, awed that Uncle Ron would take her to his house, let alone his marital bed. He was a far bigger cad than she thought. Or a bigger idiot.

He shrugged and took off his hat, dropping it to the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his thighs.

"Come here, I want to get a better look at you."

Lily sashayed toward him, shaking the bells at her waist as her hips moved, till she was standing between his spread thighs. She sucked in a breath when she felt his broad palms reach for her waist.

Ron's hands moved up and over her breasts, kneading them roughly. Lily let out a soft whine and arched into his touch.

"Like that, do you?" Ron asked. Lily had never heard him sound so seductive, she was already so turned on her knickers were wet.

"I need more," she replied, the tops of her thighs pressed to the insides of his. "Take this off." She pulled at his costume and in moments he'd Vanished it, leaving him only in a thin vest and pants. She could see the bulge of his erection, the damp spot in the fabric where the tip was straining.

"Let's leave yours on a little longer, baby," he said and in spite of herself she clenched her thighs. He didn't sound like her uncle at all and it was the most arousing thing in the world. Leaning into him, she pressed her chest to his face and ran her hands in his hair as he began peppering her chest with kisses, occasionally sucking hard enough to leave a mark. The scent of him was so familiar but now there was also sweat and musk.

"Want me to dance for you?" she said pulling away and shaking her hips.

"Fuck, yeah." She saw him reach for his cock, stroking himself through the fabric as he watched her.

She spun around, hair flying every which way, and she slowly began to undress. She bent over, arse to him, and slipped the thin trousers off leaving her only in the thong she was wearing.

"Gorgeous," he said, still working his cock. "Now the top. I wanna see those tits."

She pushed them up and together with her hands, accenting her cleavage before pulling the top over her head and revealing her breasts to him. She rolled her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

"Good girl." Ron stood and pulled his vest over his head and threw it on the floor, then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. When he straightened again, Lily's eyes went straight to his cock, standing straight out from the nest of ginger curls.

She may have actually licked her lips though she couldn't even remember now. All she knew was she wanted to suck that thick cock as much as she wanted to breathe.

Dropping to her knees, she scooted closer and wrapped her hand around his hot length.

"Take off the mask," Ron said, reaching for her head.

"Not yet," she replied, licking across the head. "Not till I'm riding you." Then she sucked him into her mouth, one hand rolling and squeezing his balls, the other holding the base of his cock while she bobbed her head.

He rolled his hips forward, thrusting lightly into her mouth. Unlike the boys she'd been fucking, she expected he could last longer than five minutes and took her time, enjoying the feel of his cock in her mouth.

~*~

Her mouth felt so good around his cock, Ron almost didn't want her to stop, but he didn't want to come until he was in her cunt, maybe even her arse. She seemed the type who'd let him. Hermione rarely wanted it, said it was dirty. Which it was.

So very dirty…

"Enough," he said, pulling his cock from her mouth. He looked down at her mouth and chin, wet with spit. He sat down on the bed and leaned back. "I thought you were going to ride me."

She stood and peeled off her knickers and threw them on the bed. She started to straddle his thighs but he shook his head. "Face the other way."

He held his cock while she turned away from him and backed toward him to sit on his lap. He couldn't help but moan as she took him in. She was tight but so, so wet. When she was nearly all the way down, he reached for her hip and pulled her flush.

"Oh," she gasped and ground down on him.

"Now, fuck yourself on that cock," he said, thrusting up into her, and she started bouncing on his lap. "Yeah, just like that. Lemme see that hole." He sucked his thumb into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly, before parting her cheeks and just brushing the wrinkled skin there while she fucked him.

She started making wonderful little sounds. Breathy moans and soft whimpers when he drove into her. He grabbed his wand and pressed it to her arsehole, slicking her instantly.

As he pushed his index finger inside her, she stilled and said, "I'm not sure about that."

"You said I could have your arse when you accosted me," he replied sliding it in and out. "And I want it."

"You really are a dirty man, aren't you?" she said but started moving again, pushing back onto his finger as well as riding his cock.

He added a second finger and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He could feel his fingers on his cock through the thin wall between them.

"Get up on the bed, all fours," he demanded and she slowly moved off his cock. She turned and bent down to suck his cock into her mouth, certainly tasting herself as she did, before climbing onto the bed and positioning herself arse in the air.

Ron got behind her and slapped her arse.

"Ow!" she cried out. "Warn a person."

"All right," Ron said, "here's another." And he swatted her again, bright pink marks blooming on her pale skin. He pushed three fingers into her arsehole and finger-fucked her until she was loose enough for him.

"Ahh," he exhaled when he slipped the head of his cock inside her then pushed in fully, draping himself over her back and rutting into her like an animal. She had her cheek pressed to the pillow and moaned with every thrust. He could see her eyes were closed and her thick hair was fanned out on the pillow.

"You're such a little whore," Ron said once he started getting close.

He saw her arm move like she was reaching for her clit, like she wanted to come, too. She bit her bottom lip and he realised he'd never kissed her properly. Maybe afterward.

Maybe after he fucked her again.

"You like when I talk like that?"

"Yesssss," she hissed and pushed back against him, squeezing around his cock.

"Such a dirty girl," Ron continued, sweat pouring off him now. He slapped her arse again and she screamed and shuddered. He kept fucking her, though, fucking her through the tremors shaking her body while she came.

"Does your father know his little girl likes to take it up the arse?"

At that moment, several things happened at once. There was a burst of magic and her mask disappeared, and Ron came harder than he had in his life.

"Oh, fuck!" he cried as his cock pulsed and he emptied himself into Lily's arse.

~*~

Ron had barely finished, his cock still hard in her arse, when Lily pulled away from him, rolled over and pointed his wand straight at him.

He sat back, hands away from himself, looking like he hoped she didn't sever his bollocks.

"I suggest," she said very softly, "that if Aunt Hermione ever brings up who I'm _fucking_ ," she emphasised, voice getting louder, "that you tell her it's none of her goddamned business."

"And you won't mention…" he trailed off gesturing vaguely between them.

She laughed. "No, I won't say a thing. It doesn't look too good on my end either."

Ron heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Besides, I might want another go some day." She winked and climbed off the bed, still pointing the wand at him while she picked up her clothes. "You can keep the knickers. Something to remind you of me."

Once she had her own wand in her hand, she tossed his away from him and Disapparated.

~*~

Falling backward, Ron rubbed his hands over his face and screamed into his palms, before slamming his fists down against the mattress.

If she said anything, he was so fucked.

His hand brushed against the thin bit of fabric that she'd been wearing. He grabbed it and brought it to his nose, inhaling her scent.

Ron climbed off the bed and found his wand. The knot in his chest tightening, he cast a stasis charm on them and Banished them to the secret compartment in the bottom of his pants drawer.

Right next to a pair of Ginny's.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playing With Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950262) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
